Gone to Ground
LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS "Capture Zarak!" Zavos says to a bunch of Nebulans with guns, and they rush towards to Zarak to do so, but then Jazz's hand smashes in and grabs both Zavos and Zarak! "Yoink, suckaz!" Jazz taunts. Helex is then seen stomping through the streets. "I'm going to introduce you people to a new world of p--" He's cut by a blinding and deafening music show from Jazz, and stumbles into a building. "ARGH!" Then, Scorponok is pointing his anti-gravity fusion cannon at Jazz. "Give me Zavos now!" "Sorry, turkey, he's ridin' in style tonight!" Jazz says, and sets off a bomb inside Scorponok. "ARGH!" yells Scorponok as he falls over. NOW "I'll never answer any of your questions!" Zavos boasts, albeit while tied to a chair in the middle of a room with a spotlight. "I answer to individuals far more dangerous than you could possibly imagine! And where am I, anyway? I demand you tell me!" Elita One had just arrived on Nebulos only a sweep ago, and is skimming over a datapad of summaries and Intelligence reports forwarded by the team. The room itself is cool and sparse. Definitely not a luxury choice. It's broad, flat nature is big enough for the taller Bots to stand in, but with a smooth done that stretches out. A lot like a mine, or plunger. Having headed Intel, and without another representative on site at the moment, Elita One steps into the area near Zavros, hits a few more buttons on her datapad, then sits in one of the comfortable Bot chairs. There's even a small energon cooler in a separate room, just to make the whole interrogation feel more complete. She waves her hand dismissively, "Somewhere out of contact with the rest of the planet. According to Autobot Code, you're allowed to know that as well as that you are still on Nebulos. Anything else you want, you're going to have to work for." She flicks her fingers, bringing up the holodisplay of that whole 'kidnapping of Zarak' incident that she ran interference on. "Before we begin," Her words are by rote, as if she's done this a million times, "Is there anything you wish to tell us regarding the incident without prompting?" Air Raid is here to provide security! It's in his docket. And he's on a very, very short leash so it's more likely he's being babysat than anything else. Not in his head, though. He's leaning on the stock of his rifle, optics narrowed on this Zavos fella'. Probably should've read the intel reports. When Zavos informs them of how dangerous he is, Raid opens his mouth, then closes it. Must behave. Punch has arrived. Punch has been casually hanging back so far. He's desperately trying to show any visible signs of excitement at being back in the field. It doesn't mean he's not working though, checking every sight and every sound around him disguised by a relaxed stroll in a small twisting loop. If he's needed . . . he'll be ready. Hot Spot is pacing outside, because interrogation is terrible and wrong. "I should put a stop to this..." He fidgets with a blaster pistol back and forth between his hands, imagining all of the terrible things being done to Zavos. "I really should put a stop to this..." Finally, Hot Spot just sighs, and fixes his gaze off into the distance. Focus on standing guard. Focus on what you can control. He should put a stop to this. Jazz has arrived. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Bots, I just arrived a bit ago, do we have anyone on ground that can tail him? It's probably going to be easier to follow him to the person calling the plays, than anything direct." Zavos, of course, hasn't had so much as a scratch since the interrogation started, and this is mostly because Repugnus isn't here to interrogate him. That didn't stop the Monsterbot from volunteering, though. "How very kind of you," Zavos says with a smirk. "But I know how you Autobots think. You won't torture a sapient being, and if I betrayed MY employers, they wouldn't be so kind! So I'm afraid that you have no leverage against me! So here's what I have to say--release me immediately!" <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "I'm on the way Big E" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "If you need inconspicuous, then I'll happily lend my services." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "And pulling up now, I'll be inside in a minute." <'Autobot'> Talia McKinley says, "Be careful up there Velum." Elita One 's optics flicker for a moment, her words are hinted with sincerity. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. While I'm not going to hurt you or order others to do so, you possess information that we need in order to save lives." She gestures slightly at a holoscreen of Jazz's intervention during the kidnapping. "You're in league with the Decepticon Justice Division." A screen pops up of Helex that she motions to as well. "And we already know of the Division's backer." Lies! She takes a moment to assess Zavros, her optics reading him as best she can. He's an organic, but she's got some experience in this field. "You're the Minister of Food Production. All things considered, sounds like a busy job. Mercury based crops average a lower yield than most organic foods." She waits another beat, "So with the assault from the Coalition of the Brave, you decided you needed more help, hmm?" Elita One gestures to another holopanel, and sends it over towards Zavros, footage of these zombie Nebulons. "So it was your idea to zombify your own people, and put them to better use. In whatever catatonic state you've put them in, they won't answer questions or disregard orders." Put the blame at his feet. He's responsible here, see if there's any guilt. He can always pass the buck up the chain. Now hit him with some pressure. She leans forward onto a knee, and delivers her first assault. "What do you think the rest of the Ministry is going to think when they find out what you've been up to?" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "If you're comfortable with it, Velum. You have a better insight to how he works than I do, but if he sees you here, he's going to be more wary when he gets released." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Ah, good to hear Jazz. I'm not fully briefed on this, but I'm sure he'll break if we hit the right note....just like Shattered Glass." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Heh, don't worry about me, Talia. And understood Elita. I'll be waiting out here, you just let me know when you'd let him out the back door and I'll stay on him." http://youtu.be/41qfIecwXFg The noise of the approach of the Porsche may not be audible to those inside the interrogation chamber, but the rest of the Autobots are going to hear him coming to say the least. The bass is jacked all the way up, thumping as he revs towards the scene of the crime as it were. He's getting in the mindset he needs to be in perhaps..because as he approaches he flips into transformation and doesn't even address the guards outside as he heads inside, looking grim and dark. He's late to the party, fashionably so, but Jazz is just cool that way. He opens the door and steps inside with Elita, looking grim..stoic..and determined. "It's all arranged 'Lita, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak will be here representing the Decepticon's shortly to conduct the interrogation's. The government probably wouldn't be happy, but considering they declared him dead already.." he says as he looks down at the little Nebulon. "I know you ain't happy about this 'Lita, but it's my call..you got maybe fifteen minutes before the Decepticon's get here if you want to keep questioning him..after that, he's for the experts.." he looks even more grim as he says, "an' probably a posthumous trial for treason against his planet..formalities.." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Jazz, you follow what I was saying? We could track him back to source if we let him go early." Hot Spot gives Jazz a nod as the main mech arrives, and transforms into his base mode to tinker with some of the automated defenses. They were in bad need of repairs, and weapons in poor conditions could cost lives. And besides, Hot Spot needed something to take his mind off of the horrendous things that Elita, and now Jazz, were doing to that prisoner. Hot Spot transforms into an often useful RESCUE BASE! The future is yours if you have the courage to earn it! <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Cuttin' him loose that easy he'll just go to ground..this'll be better.. *the message has a co-ordinate attached to it, along with an image of an exterior ventilation duct that Jazz has already loosened before interrogation began, a likely escape route* Keep yer optics peeled for trouble.." Air Raid perks up a little. Zombies? When Jazz arrives he perks up even more. They're cooperating with the 'cons on this? Seeing as Zavros isn't posing much of a threat, Raid tunes out to read up on the details. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Its your call." As Air Raid is waiting and catching up, Arcee arrives in her vehicle mode. She stops, transforms, and gives him a smirk. Nope, she doesn't have a lot to say to him. AWKWARD. Air Raid mutters to Punch, "What's..." Zavos snorts. "I don't know what a Decepticon Justice Division is. What I know is we were going to arrest Zarak for his crimes, then you Autobots arrived to interfere! But that's *cute* that you are concerned about food production. Why don't you leave that to us rather try to further destabilize our world, hm?" He glances at the pictures of zombies with a disdainful sneer. "Hm, interesting, is that from some Terran movie?" That's the same excuse Soriza used, incidentally. "I don't know what thos are you. And anyway, what I think the Ministry will do is express its joy upon finding out I'm still alive and in good health! You may not realize this, but... we control the government, here. Anyone who opposes us has been removed, as with Zarak!" Then Jazz tries a new tactic. "Er... Decepticons? You're bringing Decepticons here?" Pause. Awkward fidget. "Eh...heheheh. Ah. You almost got me! I don't believe you'd really do that. You Autobots wouldn't have the heart to unleash them upon me. I saw that doubtful look on the blue one's face--or what face he had--before I came in here." Punch waves a hand to Air Raid motioning him to come closer. Closer than that! Once Punch's vocaliser is close to Raid's recieved he whispers gently ". . . .it's complicated . . . I only just got here . . ." then ramps up to his full speaking voice to say "So I don't know!" Repugnus isn't supposed to be here, it should be noted. However, soon Hot Spot will hear noises near the base. Sounds of bones being broken, screams of pain! Is that Zavos being tortured, even now!? No, that's just Repugnus out behind the base, watching a torture flick on his datapad with the volume on too high. But man, it would almost be like he expected Hot Spot to come to the wrong conclusion! Protectobot Rescue Base <'Hot Spot'> leaps into the air, which looks weird, transforming and landing on his feet! "Screams?" And he does indeed draw a conclusion- and even wronger one! Hot Spot bursts into the bunker, even as big Z is busy playing it cool. "Trouble outside- Decepticons!" He loads his fireball cannon. "We'll have to keep the prisoner safe and hold the line!" With that, he's back outside, stomping towards the sounds of pain and stabbing and murder and awful. Hot Spot transforms into his heroic ROBOT MODE! You can't spell 'achieve' without 'believe!' Elita One wilts when Jazz enters. She's already upset the moment she sees the look on the Intel Commander's face. In a curt tone, she gestures to Zavos, "Just one moment." Elita One takes Jazz aside in a very heated motion, somewhere mostly out of earshot. "Great, now he's scared. I told you, Jazz, I said..." She gestures blatantly to Zavos, "that if you wanted me to find out what he knows, I had to secure his confidence, ensure his safety, and now that's all blown out the airlock." She actually gets up into Jazz face, her optics a bit narrowed, "Did you see the look on his face? You had to namedrop the buzzards, he *knows* them, Jazz. He's already horrified, and that's going to make it that much harder to get anything out of him." She turns away from Jazz, her hands clenched. "And I told you before, I need more time. Fifteen minutes isn't enough time to get a proper name." She delays here, just waiting for a response from the Meister, just to interrupt him! "You get back on the line, you tell them that we need at least an hour. Primus knows they're not going to be done in 'fifteen minutes'." She recomposes herself, a guilty look towards Zavos for a moment, then after she reasserts herself, she returns in that same cool, detatched motion. "Sorry about that." She looks over the holograms again for a moment, "Where were we? Ah yes, you were denying knowledge of your own secret weapon? Helex was it? Who was specifically mentioned as your special ops team's 'secret weapon'. Yes, that's where we were. Well..." She clasps her hands together and goes for the second gem. "Why don't we start with where this whole incident occured. The Ministry had discovered some destroyed villages..." Ugh, this was such a low tactic. To remind him of his own people's slaughter at the hands of the DJD. Enerbile rose in her throat as she said the words, but he needed to think on it, needed to be reminded of the incident, AND the slower this interview went, the less time the Bots would have to find the real story...and more time for the Decepticons... Air Raid draws closer to Punch and frowns. "Jeez, I feel like /I/ could be in intel with all the slag you gotta' know apparently-" In barges Hot Spot, and Raid raps his rifle, "Finally, some action! Don't worry intellibots!" The Aerialbot makes a hasty salute as he darts after Hot Spot. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "What in the name of Vector Sigma is going on out there?" <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Air Raid is happening. Want me to babysit?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I'm not happening!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "*warningly* Air Raid, please report." <'Autobot'> Hot Spot says, "Responding to alarming sounds outside, Elita." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I see. Alright, keep us posted." <'Autobot'> Air Raid suddenly sounds very, very panicked. "I'm just following Hot Spot. I'm going to stop what I'm doing. My hands are in the air, I am not shooting at anyone, I'm going to freeze. I'm going to sit down." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Geeze, Raid, that leash is tight!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Hot Spot needs backup, Air Raid, if there is a problem outside. Please assist him." "I already told you Elita, this is not your operation!" Jazz barks out, only to be interrupted by her again as she demands more time, and he lets her flap on for a moment before he moves in towards the table again. "Slag it all Elita One, I watched this butcher murder his own people after luring them to that warehouse to do menial labor for him.. If you think being reminded of the murders that the DJD have committed will make him break, you obviously have no place in an interrogation!" he barks out angrily. Jazz losing his cool..now that's scary. "I agreed to give you time Elita, but you an' Hot Spot obviously don't have the internal mechanisms to do what needs to be done in a situation like this!" he growls out, then barks into the radio, "ARCEE! Get in here!" and waits a moment for the femme to comply, "Elita One was just leaving Arcee, please escort her to the perimeter and make sure Hot Spot knows not to interfere with the Decepticons that are in bound.." he instructs coldly, glaring at Elita the entire time. "Send Buzzsaw and Laserbeak inside immediately when they arrive. I'll remain for the interrogation..you may wait outside to be certain that Elita doesn't forget herself.." Editor's note: Arcee left at this point so Jazz changed it to Punch. <'Autobot'> Air Raid grumbles at Pug, then stammers. "O-okay." Arcee has left. Oh, crap! Repugnus realizes. Maybe he took this little prank on Hot Spot a little too far. And he's not supposed to be here, either. And so, arms flailing, he runs off into the forest, taking his datapad with him, trying to turn off the movie, but just as he's about to do so, he gets a Skype call from Grotusque, who's probably just going to tell him he wishes he called while Repugnus was trying to hide from Decepticons, then hang up. "Oh, for--not now!" he says, and the sounds of torture and pain sound out through the forest as Repugnus plunges into it. Meanwhile, Zavos continues to smirk up at Elita. "Yes, the deaths of our fellow Nebulans--which you Autobots are responsible for! It is you who brought them here! It's your continued insistance on staying that's keeping them from leaving!" But then, things seem to go off-script. Hot Spot bursts in, yammering about Decepticons. And that was the same guy Zavos was sure lacked the heart for all of this! Meanwhile, Elita One and Jazz are evidently yelling at each other over how far they should go. No, fool, that's the classic good cop/bad cop routine! And yet... their argument seemed so... REAL! As Jazz orders Elita out, Zavos begins to fidget in his seat, trying to work off the bonds. "Y... you're bluffing! You wouldn't let them do that to me under any circumstances! I know you Autobots! WE know you!" He doesn't sound so sure anymore, though! Punch decides to move closer to the door. Just close enough so he's able to cover it effectively, just far away enogh so he's clearly not interfering. By a happy coincidence that takes him further away from the antics and shenanigans going on elsewhere. Hearing the clear call from inside he walks into the room "Sir, Punch. As requested." Punch takes extra effort not to look at the prisoner . . . yet. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "...Permission to pursue, Hot Spot?" Hot Spot picks up the pace as the terrible death screams move deeper into the forest. "Air Raid, it's picking up speed! Whomever it is, they need our help!" He transforms into his rescue engine mode, which fits in the woods perfectly because cartoons. "Let's roll out!" <'Autobot'> Hot Spot says, "Let's roll out!" Hot Spot transforms into a powerful RESCUE ENGINE! Climbing the highest mountain begins with a single step! Rewind has arrived. Punch waves Elita One gives an indignant look to Jazz, just about to retort when Hot Spot flips his lid and starts to call out the alarm. Okay, she's good at improvising. She points a finger at Jazz, "This isn't over, and I'll be slagged if they're going to come cart him away." With a frustrated groan, she looks back to Zavos and manages a bitter comment, "Part of the peace accord, Minister. Its either acquiesce or hostilities begin here again, and spare Nebulos even a single blasterbolt of damage." She turns her back on him, her optics trained on Jazz for a few moments. Even before Punch gets to her, she snaps, "I heard him, Punch. I don't need escorted!" She leaves the bunker, and immediately slouches, a hand to her head. It was so wrong to have to manipulate someone. But Primus'd damn her before she let any of the sadists get a chance to work on a prisoner. She takes a few steps, slowly trying to unwind, and then puts her back to a tree and curls up a bit. It wasn't a good day. Questions were raised, and the target wasn't being cooperative. She didn't lie to him, well.... And that line of reasoning was the slipperiest slope, the white lies and half-truths. They desperately needed to know what was going on, and yet... OH NO! Suddenly Hot Spot goes flying into the air, thanks to a classic rope trap! Yes, that seems to have taken Hot Spot out of this affair pretty decisively. IT MUST BE THE DJD THAT DID IT! Repugnus manages to turn off the evil movie he was watching, finally, and the screams and torture stop! Meanwhile, Zavos continues to fidget in his chair. It seems that he's still worried about the Decepticons arriving. "If... damn you didn't you hear what I said?" Zavos says. "If you want Nebulos to be spared, then leave the planet! You're doing nobody any good here, face it!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Er... Hot Spot got trapped in a tree snare I think. It'll take me a while to get him down. Just... just reporting in." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "a tree snare..." <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Hahahaha!" <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Take pictures. /Please/." Swoop has arrived. <'Autobot'> Punch says, "I will if you forward your impersonation of an officer /whilst answering a distress call/ to Maximus." Jazz is turned away from Zavos when he starts talking again, having been watching Elita leave, and apparently regaining his own composure. He turns back towards the Nebulon with a disgusted look on his face, "and leave it in the hands of a murderous sociopath who kills his own kind rather than simply pay them the pittance of a wage they were promised and let them be on their own way? Those men were simple migrant workers, and wouldn't have enough understanding of what you were up to even to try and sell out your secrets..you murdered them for nothing Zavos, and don't even try to act innocent in front of me, I was there and saw you with my own optics. Or don't you remember the car that rescued the two who survived?" he moves in close and leans very low, large hands on the table. "What's going to happen to you is too good for slime like you Zavos..because when Buzzsaw and Laserbeak are done with you, you most likely won't be alive anymore..which is a shame. If there were any justice in this cosmos, you'd be turned into one of those mindless monstrosities you were commanding, and made to serve an eternity of torment in that state for what you've done.. But that's out of my hands now..I've already agreed to the Decepticon's terms.." He backs away from the table and looks down at his chronometer..before raising one hand to the side of his head as though getting a radio message..he pauses for a moment as though listening, before growling, "Slag it all..get that hot head under control! They're here under truce! I'm on the way..just keep Elita from shooting at them for a second Punch!" he calls out into the radio, heading for the door. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I am not permitted to take pictures. I have not and will not give Sideswipe any pictures." <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Why take pictures?!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "just...don't. Alright?" <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Impersonation?" <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Wasn't me." Swoop transforms into his Robot Pteranodon mode. Hound has arrived. Rewind goes home. Rewind has left. "Swoop not lost! Swoop here, Swoop here!" And...sure enough, there's the giant lovable extinct avian, trying desperately to navigate his way through a space that is probably far too tight for him to realistically fly through. But...he's doing it. Because he's Swoop. And Swoop does what Swoop does better than all those non-Swoops can does... er... do. "Swoop think was fight, was looking for big battle but not find." He lands in the nearest spot he can find that will accomodate his bulk, wings folding in to avoid outright smacking everything and nothing. "Why not tell Swoop was not fight? Swoop get lost and look all over before remember was here! So," he blinks his optics, looking around. "Where Grimlock, and what Swoop can break?" Subtle... very subtle. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Remember Autobots, who you're about to see is here under a flag of truce..keep your hands off the triggers." <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Swoop not need triggers." Zavos gets another look at the decals marking Jazz's frame. Oh crap--he WAS there! Suddenly all the careful excuses that he's thought up don't seem to count for much. Sweat beads on his brow as he realizes that this Autobot may have foregone their precious rules all to get a guy who "went too far." He had been sure, and been told many times, the Autobots would never resort to torture, or even allowing it to happen, but Jazz's anger at him was all too real. And worse yet, if they DO break him, he may indeed become one of the zombified Nebulans himself! "What?! The're already here?!" Zavos yells. But Jazz has already left the bunker. Oh Gods, he has to escape! He struggles against his chair furiously until he falls over, and the damn thing actually breaks! This slackens the ropes binding him, though, and he struggles free. Now, how to get out of this room! He looks around desperately--what's this? Floor vents? And large enough for him to fit in! Ah-ha! He pulls on the vent experimentally, then pulls harder, and the thing comes free! Zavos can't believe his luck! Into the vent he goes to "escape!" Punch has been standing out of sight for a while now. When he hears the sainted sounds of a plan coming together he simply gives Jazz a nod to let him know. Elita One is sitting out against a tree, and she's brooding. Or sulking. Stupid robot faces. She has one leg up and bent, her arms around it as she thoughtfully studies nothing at all for several long moments. Second guessing herself, as she is prone to do. A bitter look crosses her faceplate...and then Swoop makes a dramatic entrance. She raises her crowned head, taken off guard. Her posture changes as she straightens out her legs, then stands up. "Swoop? Wait." She actually dusts herself off a bit, "I'm not sure what the issue is, but we need to be delicate right now. Hot Spot and Air Raid are securing the area and..." She pauses, an attempt at a smile on her face, "Actually Swoop, we can use your assistance." She gestures to the flat domed bunker that the Bots had put here for temporary purposes. "It'd help things in motion if you could bang on this hangar wall here three or four times. Just your fists. Think of it..." She gestures lightly, "Like tapping an aquarium to scare the fish." Hound is actually here in the area. The Autobot Scout has kept back from the main action, mostly keeping an optic on their surroundings and making sure they don't have any unwelcome, unannounced guests. He gets a radio message from Jazz, the mech with a plan, and quickly gets to work. Accessing his hologram files, he finds the individuals in question. Pretty soon, not far outside the bunker, three Decepticons seem to appear. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Vortex. They look rather... sinister... and they're advancing in on the bunker. It even seems Vortex is holding some nasty-looking equipment in his hands, which he seems eager to get to use soon..... If Zavos peeks outside, these scary looking Cons will be hard to miss..... and they'll be looking for him. <'Autobot'> Hound says, "Just so you all know, those three Cons are MY doing... so don't be alarmed." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is. There really a..." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Oh." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Carry on then." <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Swoop not use missiles, then." <'Autobot'> Hound says, "I'd appreciate that, yeah, Swoop. Heh." As Jazz emerges from the bunker he gives Punch a little nod in response to that signal, blipping out a short range, low power radio message to those present << He's rabbittin'..pursuit team, you know what to do..keep on him but don't let him see you. This guys a stone cold murderer with blood on his hands, if you think he's gonna get away from you, put him down..I don't want him back on the streets to kill more Nebulons..but he's so scared he should run for the biggest protector he can find. Hound, I need those images up.. >> and once they're in place, he'll pretend to be 'discussing' things with them, just in case the fugitive happens to 'check' the facts. Once things indicate that Zavos is indeed running for it, and out of visual range, Jazz simply looks tired..painfully tired. He looks over to Elita One and nods, "You did good 'lita. This is on me..my decision, my operation, my call. Don't go borrowin' what ain't your burden to carry.." he says to her before walking away. He's got agents on the pursuit, people he trusts..he transforms, silent for once, the porsche pulls away from the group, heading towards Primus knows where. Velum has left. Velum heads back to OOC-Land. Elita One looks to Jazz, and he's on the money. She shifts her optics for a moment before looking back at the Director of Intel. "I don't like interrogations. They're messy, manipulative, and half the prisoners know we won't harm them." Her next words come out like venom, "Unless we do." She shakes her head, "He's a scumbag, and if he's on the run, he'll crawl back to the petrorats nest he feels safest in. The planet's better without him." Robot Pteranodon <'Swoop'> looks at Elita, then the bunker...and then back to Elita. "Elita just want Swoop bang on doors?" He looks over his shoulder at the approaching Decepticons...then thoughtfully at the others gathered before nodding and flying his way up. A critical look is given at the trio of DeceptiCONS and he waits until they're close enough to be noticeable...before hauling off and slamming the bunker with his beak. Why the beak? Well... 'Lazorbaek' and 'Buzzsew' have beaks...and wouldn't they do that too if they were coming up on something? "Swoop hope you know what doing..." Elita One nods softly to Swoop, "You're a lot stronger than the rest of us. I figure a few...pecks, will be all he needs for his 'proof' that the Cons are here." She gives a nod of approval. "Sorry you got here late, but there's still the matter of what happened to Hot Spot. We could go on patrol to hunt down whatever else was happening..." Zavos shudders while in the air vents as he hears a knocking on the door to the bunker. They're here! Well, maybe--it could just be the Autobots again, right? But can he take that chance, at this point? He picks up the pace, crawling faster. Eventually, he gets to the end of the air vent, and seeing another grate, kicks at it. Then gives it another kick, whimpering desperately to himself, and finally, with a third kick, the grate comes free and Zavos awkwardly pulls himself out to flop onto the forest floor. He begins to run for the cover of the trees, but spares a glance behind himself. Oh. Oh no. They weren't bluffing, Zavos realizes with a sharp gasp! That's the Decepticons right there! They were going to cut him to pieces! And so Zavos stumbles into the forest, and the only thing stopping him from crying out in fear is the knowledge that it would alert the Decepticons! Seconds later... Repugnus appears! "Oh, hey, guys! Yeah, I know you guys said I couldn't be here, but I got lost and lonely so--" He glances at the "Decepticons," then at the other Autobots. "Uh..." Hound just keeps the holograms going, making the Cons look like they're discussing something with Jazz, then looking for their victim.... When Hound spots Zavos, he transforms to Jeep mode. Time to get to work, then. The Autobot feels a bit sorry for the organic.... he looks terrified. But perhaps this is better than outright harming him? So he follows his orders, trailing behind at a distance and making it look like the three Cons are following Zavos too. Using his holo skills, Hound will work to ensure Zavos never sees him- or anyone else who may follow as well. It will appear there's a well-placed rock, or tree, or bird... or something instead. <> <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Good to hear, Hound. You'll be just fine, any other Bots going with him?" Robot Pteranodon <'Swoop'> watches the group leave. "Swoop think good if watching from air..." He takes flight, ignoring any holographic mask that might be sent his way. Not like he's bound to look in a mirror any time soon. << What do when find where him little man going? >> <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Goin' where? What're we talkin' 'bout? An' do I get t' punch slag?" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Don't do anything to him, Swoop, unless there's a very dangerous situation you can see. Hound's got team leader status for this, Jazz?" <+nom> There's a driving rhythm and the flashing of laser lights across the sky, spelling out - You've been nommed by Jazz!'. <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Hound and Punch will take point, yeah, they know how to get the job done right. Trail him, find out who he runs to for help, and put them under surveillance. Get the coms all tapped too if you can." <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Swoop not stupid! Swoop not do bad things." And so the situation turns off to the Pursuit Team. Elita One stands there as Bots start moving, then raises her head. "Did anyone cut down Hot Spot?" Silence fills the air. She shakes her head, a weak smile on her face. Perhaps she did need that laugh, and the funniest part is, it was apparent who did it. She glances aside at Repugnus before walking off towards where Hot Spot had been snared... <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "I know, Swoop. I know." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "If it's all the same Jazz I won't join the pursuit. I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep pace in this terrain and the others have it more than covered." <'Autobot'> Hound says, "Got it. We'll track him down. One reason I earned my name, after all...." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "That's fine..Jazz out." Repugnus for his part, just grins innocently. And he kinda worked out what is going on with the 'cons now that Hound is here. As for Zavos, however, he looks over his shoulder, hoping the Decepticons aren't following--oh, Gods, they are! Like a bully faced with a bigger kid, he screams in terror and runs as fast as he can into the forest. Eventually, he emerges into a road he recognizes, and follows it one way until he hits a dirt path. Then, he runs down that dirt path until he gets to a dead end, and just helplessly pounds on the ground. Then the ground gives way, sinking down and taking Zavos with it. Moments later, the same patch of ground rises back up like nothing happened, and Zavos is nowhere to be seen! <'Autobot'> Swoop says, "Swoop see something not right." <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Hey Blaster. You on?" <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Always. What up?" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "I know the quality on that datapad upload is really bad, but try as best you can to get...anything you can manage off of there, it's really important." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "I'm on it, CeeCee. I got you." <'Autobot'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/fm660vIn8Tg